


The Covenant

by LadyPJMoon



Series: [On Hiatus]  The Dysfunctional Spirit [7]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Demons, Fallen Angels, Got7 Cameo_Jackson Wang as Abaddon, Got7 Cameo_Mark Tuan as Abas, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Second-Hand Embarrassment, graphic description of violence, this is NOT meant to be religious in any way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPJMoon/pseuds/LadyPJMoon
Summary: Namjoon’s goal is to free Min Yoongi and Hoseok, if at all possible—because every spirit has a price...and every price is negotiable.OR...Abaddon wants Seokjin.





	The Covenant

**Author's Note:**

> Please review the End Chapter Notes for more good notes and links! I’m NOT an authority on this matter, but I did do a f*ckton of research for the plot. Do keep in mind this is my own personal interpretation and imagination at work...which is not accurate, in any sense of the word... ;) 
> 
> ________________________________________
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> ________________________________________  
> Covenant  
> /kuhv-uh-nuh nt/ noun  
> 1\. An agreement, usually formal, between two or more persons to do something or not to do something specified.  
> 2\. Law. An incidental clause in such an agreement.
> 
> Abaddon  
> /əˈbædən/noun  
> 1\. The Devil (Revelation 9:11)  
> 2\. (In rabbinical literature) a part of Gehenna; Hell  
> Word Origin Hebrew: literally, destruction

**Previous Chapter Ending:**

_“Wait—who’s they?”  Namjoon barely gets out before he witnesses Hoseok’s body shimmers and fades, vanishing into the air around them._

_Namjoon panics, grasping at Hoseok’s arm to ground himself—slightly disoriented from the sudden shift back into spirit form—he hears a muffled trumpet sound in the distance and his soul is yanked upward, toward the summit of the mount and to his meeting with one of the most powerful entities in existence...the Angel of the Abyss._

 

 

** Chapter 07:  The Covenant (Markson) **

 

 

In the blink of an eye Hoseok and Namjoon reappear in physical form at the top of the dais—standing directly in front of a colossal pair of twin thrones and one massively grotesque canine with three heads... _Cerberus_.

 

Namjoon barely has a chance to register he’s in the presence of King Abaddon when his sluggish brain tosses in the fact the King’s in the middle of receiving a blow job...from one of his loyal subjects.

 

He turns around quickly, offering the couple a modicum of privacy—as his eyes are drawn to the heavens above by another loud trumpeting sound.

 

At this height he can almost reach out his hand and touch the mutant locust-warhorse monstrosities—his gaze locks with the closest one— _terrifying beasts of childhood nightmares, creatures of the apocalypse_ , _don’t make direct eye-contact_...Hoseok’s words screeching inside Namjoon’s head like a tsunami warning.

 

The hideous creature turns to face Namjoon—three soulless, black eyes bulge out from the crest of an elongated head that tilts and twitches at him—it releases a high-pitched warbling shriek, sucking the air from Namjoon’s lungs as blood begins to pour from his nose.

 

 _Fucking Hell_ , his brain advises.

 

Namjoon immediately breaks eye contact, turning his head quickly just as the beast vomits out a thick putrid phlegm, splattering across the lower portions of his body—the substance burns through the fabric of his clothing, blistering and charring the skin beneath, wherever the acidic slime touches—his body begins to convulse...eyes slamming shut as the pain ignites a trail across his nerve-endings.

 

It takes every gram of self-preservation within him to force his eyes open, to focus on a single point upon the horizon, reminding himself— _my true body is dead, I can’t feel any of this_...lips moving, repeating it like a mantra, hoping his brain get the message.

 

As he stares out into the distance—the intensity begins to ebb—but the scene unfolding around him is one of stark terror...he looks on, in dazed horror, as the horde descends upon the unsuspecting masses below.

 

A whirlwind of pandemonium ensues—razor-sharp and barbed teeth tearing through human flesh and bone as shrieks of terror can be heard above the steady vibrating hum of wings and the pounding of hooves—Namjoon screws his eyes shut, a futile attempt to block out the most horrific sight he’s ever witnessed...that’s when he finally realizes Hoseok was right, he should be scared shitless.

 

Namjoon’s body suddenly collapses—he’s on his hands and knees, dry heaving—muscles quaking with the effort...he faintly registers Hoseok’s familiar caresses on his back.

 

In the far off distance, beyond the ringing in his ears, Namjoon thinks he hears laughter—but the _‘who’_ and _‘why’_ escape his numb and frightened mind—instead he chooses to focus on Hoseok’s tender touch...and how he’s never heard the older boy’s voice steeped in this much anger and hate.

 

“Is this your idea of a joke?”  Hoseok stands tall, raising his voice in defiance.

 

“Take care dear _Hobi_...” making sure to mock the boy’s nickname, “—remember who you’re speaking to.” Abaddon croons in warning, “—I can promise, you won’t enjoy _my_ punishment.”

 

“I’ll attest to that...” Abas interjects, wiping the remnants of come from his mouth with the back of his hand, chuckling.  

 

King Abaddon’s gaze slips to Abas, hand slipping to the nape of his beautifully sculpted neck, jerking him forward into a sloppy and violent kiss—catching the demon’s plump bottom lip between his teeth tearing is open—blood mixes with saliva and come, dribbling down their chins...Abas groans, hand reaching down to stroke the Fallen angel’s cock.

 

Namjoon finally recovers from the locust attack, moving to stand next to Hoseok—gaze skimming over the unnerving scene in front of him—he tries but fails to look away...but it doesn’t matter, Abaddon knows he’s watching.

 

“Kim Namjoon, would you care to join us—I wouldn’t mind bending you over my throne—fuck right into that tight little ass of yours...” Abaddon smirks, turning to look over his shoulder, “—or maybe I’ll let Abas fuck Hoseok...since you like to watch.”

 

Namjoon’s cheeks flush a deep crimson, eyes darting between Abaddon and Hoseok, “Uhm thank you King Abaddon, for that _very_ tempting offer...” he says bowing 90 degrees from the waist, “—but I’m actually here on business, not pleasure, so perhaps another...”

 

But he doesn’t get to finish before Abaddon spins around, moving to stand in front of his visitor—Namjoon jerks his body up, away from the angels massive dick, eyes roaming over the Fallen angel’s physique, in all his naked glory—the King stretches his hand out to caress Namjoon’s cheek...thumb sliding over the boy’s bottom lip, humming his interest.

 

Namjoon swallows hard, hands balling into fists at his sides—the angel is absolutely stunning and Namjoon’s fingers itch to touch him, _the epitome of a Greek god,_ Namjoon thinks—but his mind strays to Seokjin...because in Namjoon’s eyes, his boyfriend’s still more beautiful than Abaddon.

 

He smiles to himself as thoughts of Seokjin flood his mind—he’s been so preoccupied with seeing Hoseok and working out his feelings from the past and present, he’d almost totally forgotten about the older boy and his mission to save Min Yoongi.

 

“You seem to be lost in thought—perhaps you were comparing me to Kim Seokjin?”  A scowl crosses Abaddon’s face, eyebrows scrunching together in mounting displeasure.

 

Namjoon’s eyes suddenly jerk up, meeting the Fallen angel’s unhappy glare, “Oh, my apologies King Abaddon—but, I was hoping we could discuss a certain human...” he says, wanting to avoid discussing personal matters at any and all cost.

 

Abaddon bursts into raucous laughter, “You don’t know, do you...” he casts a glance over his shoulder at Abas then returns his attention to Namjoon, “—he never told you, did he?”  The angel questions again.

 

Abas moves to stand beside Abaddon, fingers circling around the King’s wrist, tugging it away from the human, “Interesting...” Abas says, lips twisting into a smirk, patches of dried blood cracking and flaking across his cheek and neck, “—how many years has Jin been lying to him, my King?”  The demon purrs, tilting his head and rolling his eyes in Abaddon’s direction.

 

The Fallen angel chuckles, “Your jealousy is showing my dear, sweet Abas...” he murmurs, fingers grabbing the demon’s hair harshly wrenching him forward to drop another kiss on his mouth, “—I adore your envy...it makes you _fuck_ harder.”  He taunts, wicked gleam in his eye.

 

Hoseok takes this opportunity to inch his body closer to Namjoon—lacing their fingers together, he looks up at the younger boy—eyes filled with silent apologies...Namjoon gives him a slight wink before turning back to watch the angel devouring the demon’s mouth, opening old wounds, creating new ones and spilling a fuckton of blood in the process.

 

At this distance the sight is actually quite—well, let’s just say it’s made Namjoon’s top 10 list, _Things I Never Wanna Fucking See Again...Ever_.

 

When Abaddon pulls his attention back to Namjoon his eyebrows raise in question at the boy’s linked hands, “Kim Seokjin isn’t human...” he offers, as if he’s discussing the fucking weather.

 

Namjoon chokes on his own spit, shooting a quick look at Hoseok, who has the same _what da fuck_ look on his face, “King Abaddon, e-excuse me—what do you mean...if he’s not human what is he?”  The younger boy asks.

 

Abas chuckles, bloody lips trailing open-mouth kisses down Abaddon’s neck—he nips hard, breaking the skin...Abaddon closes his eyes, hissing through his teeth, “Fuck!  Not while I’m talking...” he admonishes Abas.

 

The demon giggles, eyes flickering a neon red—thumb digging into the slit of the King’s cock, spreading precum down the length of Abaddon’s erection, “This is taking too long—fuck me already...” Abas growls in annoyance.

 

Abaddon opens his eyes, they’re glowing white, no pupils whatsoever, “I mean exactly what I said—Seokjin doesn’t have a soul—how do you think he managed to escape both Heaven and Hell...surely you don’t think he’s sinless?”  The Fallen angel chuckles, “—I think we both know better than that.”  He goads.

 

Namjoon’s face flushes scarlet—such a question had never entered his mind, not once—he never thought to question Seokjin...ever.

 

The Fallen angel laughs, “Seriously, this is too much...” he guffaws, “—I can’t even begin to make this shit up...he never brought it up and you never asked it!”  He squeals, peels of laughter ripping from his chest, “—I can’t, this is...this is just too rich!”

 

Hoseok and Namjoon share a look, words slipping from the older boy’s lips, “He’s one of the Fallen...” Hoseok’s face is unreadable until he turns to face Abaddon.

 

“ANSWER ME!”  Hoseok screams at King Abaddon, fury dripping from his lips.

 

The move is lightening quick—Hoseok’s dangling from the air, Abaddon’s hand firmly clutching his throat, squeezing—the Fallen angel’s eyes are gloss black, top lip pulled back in an menacing snarl, “YOU FUCKING PIECE OF HUMAN SHIT!  YOU DARE TEST MY GOOD GRACES...MY PATIENCE!”

 

Hoseok’s feet kick wildly at the air—fingernails clawing frantically at the angel’s hand—flesh shredding, trails of blood left behind...Hoseok grunts and gasps for air.

 

Namjoon drops to the ground, quickly lowering himself, face touching the scalding obsidian stone, “P-please...K-king...show m-mercy...” he begs.

 

Blood begins to trickle from every orifice on Hoseok’s face, mingling with the angel’ own—Namjoon glimpses the blood splatter from the corner of his eye—along with a very agitated Hell Hound, whining and pacing...back and forth on the sidelines, waiting for one simple command from his master.

 

“I-I b-beg you...spare him...spare his insignificant life...” Namjoon grovels.

 

Then, with a frustrated growl, Abaddon tosses the human’s limp body to the ground next to Namjoon.

 

“T-thank you, merciful King!  T-thank you...” Namjoon stutters out, tears gushing from his eyes.

 

He crawls to Hoseok’s form, placing his hand over his chest— _he’s breathing, thank Heavens_ —he thinks to himself.

 

Abaddon stomps away heading inside the tented area, throwing himself onto a large chair sideways, legs hanging over the armrest.

 

Namjoon watches through his peripheral vision as Abas climbs into Abaddon’s lap—wrapping the King in an embrace— _even the most fucked up entities need love...what the hell is the fucking point to any of this shit?_  He wonders to himself, pulling Hoseok into his lap, brushing the fringe from his older boy’s face.

 

“Joonie...” Hoseok whispers.

 

“I’m here Hobi...don’t talk...I don’t know if there’s any damage...”

 

Hoseok chuckles, “Doesn’t m-matter...” his words are short and breathy.

 

Namjoon understands, even if Abaddon had killed Hoseok, the older boy’s body would be regenerated—no one dies in Hell—it would defeat the purpose of everlasting punishment.

 

A steady stream of tears slip down Hoseok’s temples, wetting his hair, “Hobi, w-what’s wrong why are you crying?”

 

“H-he knew...” the older boy hiccups, “—fucker knew...’bout Jin...set me up...easy soul...”

 

Hoseok’s words finally dawning on Namjoon, “You think Abaddon knew I’d choose Jin over you?  But how could he, I didn’t even know until we got together.”

 

“What... _human_...” Hoseok mumbles, lips trembling, “—could deny an angel?”

 

Namjoon presses his lips to Hoseok’s forehead, wiping away his tears, “Maybe you’re right Hobi.  I don’t like thinking it wasn’t my choice...but maybe.  I’m so sorry—I’ve fucked everything up for you, Tae, Yoongi, even Jin—I’ve let every one of you down and the worst part is...I have no idea how to fix this shit.”

 

“But w-why Jin?”  Hoseok whispers out.

 

Namjoon looks down at him, “What do you mean?”

 

Hoseok coughs, “—can’t be...only angel...to fall...for a human...” Hoseok sputters out.

 

“Good question—but who the fuck knows if he even loved me...”  Namjoon chuckles, despite the fact his entire ‘marriage’ and life choice is probably a complete sham. 

 

Hoseok stares—hand lifting to cup the younger boy’s face, “Joonie...how could he...not...love you?”  He says, smile almost hiding his eyes.

 

Namjoon dips his head, pressing their lips together, “I love you...” he whispers.

 

“Ask him _why_...” Hoseok breathes out.

 

“Why would he tell me?”  Namjoon asks.

 

“Because...it’s important...he brought you here...” Hoseok huffs, words coming easier.

 

“Seems a bit elaborate—coming after Yoongi intentionally—just to get at us, or Jin rather...” Namjoon frowns.

 

“Just a theory...”  Hoseok smiles sad.

 

“Worth a shot.  Can you get up?”  Namjoon leans back, smiling at the older boy in his arms.

 

“Hmm, with help...” he hums.

 

Namjoon winks at him, “Well then, let’s get this fucking charade over with.”  He chuckles, helping Hoseok to his feet.

 

They approach the covered sitting area cautiously—Cerberus pops his head up from his guarding spot, inside the tent door...deadly snarl on his lips.

 

The boys stand outside the threshold of the huge canopy—golden thrones to the left of the tent...abandoned in the heat of the afternoon.

 

The tarp stretches over the entire outdoor seating area—providing minimal relief from the sweltering temperatures.

 

Namjoon hesitates, not wanting to interrupt the intense make out session between angel and demon.

 

Hoseok bumps the younger boy’s ribs with an elbow, nodding his head—a verbal clue to, _just fucking do it already_.

 

Namjoon clears his throat loudly, “E-excuse me K-king Abaddon—I hate to interrupt your...uhm, _your date_?”  He questions, pauses briefly, then decides to scrap that sentence altogether, “—I was actually wondering...”

 

He doesn’t get to finish.

 

Abas gets up in a flurry of arms, legs and attitude, “For Fuck’s Sake... **spit**... **it**... **out**!  Fucking Hell!”  He turns to Abaddon, “—get this shit over with, A—get them out of here...so I can _finally_ get some dick!”

 

“Wow...” Namjoon’s murmurs to no one in particular, still trying to process the demon’s outburst when Hoseok interjects.

 

“King Abaddon, did you go after Min Yoongi just to flush Seokjin out of hiding?”

 

Namjoon’s head snaps to the boy next to him in disbelief, “Your Highness—what Hoseok means is...”

 

“Fucking Hell—everyone shut it!”  King Abaddon yells, glaring between the three of them.

 

“Look Namjoon...” the angel starts, “—the short answer is _yes_.”

 

“W-what’s the long answer?”  Namjoon bites his tongue, waiting for the rebuking.

 

It doesn’t come.

 

Abaddon rises from his chair, tossing himself onto a pile of oversized and overstuffed cushions at the opposite side of the tent, “Have a seat so we can get this over with...” he spits out, pointing to the pillows across from him.

 

The demon follows the Fallen, collapsing beside him, head in the King’s lap, kitten-licking his dick.

 

“Baby...” Abaddon looks down at his _boyfriend_ , “—can you _not_ , right now?”

 

Abas huffs loudly, pulling his tongue back into his mouth, glaring at Namjoon.

 

Namjoon and Hoseok sit cross-legged on the floor, opposite the King and his demon boyfriend.

 

 _Jesus fuckin Christ, if I spend any more time with these two characters, my fucking dick’s gonna explode._   Namjoon’s grumbles internally.

 

“So, you don’t want Min Yoongi?”  Namjoon decides to jump right into the questions since no one (obviously) wants to be here at this point.

 

Hoseok swats the younger boy’s knee, “Maybe you should start at the beginning, King Abaddon—we can save the Q&A for the end...providing there’s sufficient time.”

 

Abas giggles turning to hide his face against Abaddon’s stomach, “Fucking ridiculous—even Jesus would get a kick outta this shit, A.  And we all know he’s got a stick up his ass...”

 

Abaddon releases a heavy sigh, shaking his head—the weight of hundred lifetimes pressing down on him, “Very well...” he begins, “—Seokjin’s my brother.”

 

< Silence >

 

Not even the crushing sounds of _the horde_ feasting on humanity’s flesh and bones can be heard over the deafening calm inside the tent.

 

Namjoon’s sure his rented body’s defective, blew an eardrum or some shit like that, “I-I’m sorry, I could have sworn you said that Kim Seokjin is your brother...” voice raising in question at the end, timber trembling noticeably.

 

Abaddon face-palms, looking down at the demon in his lap, “I just want this day to fucking end...” he whines.

 

Abas tugs at his wrist, “You gotta tell them the rest babe, go on...”

 

The King of Gehenna lets the demon Abas pull his wrist from his face—he takes a cleansing breath and continues, “Yes.  There’s 9 of us brothers, all part of the original 200 Fallen Angels.  The 9 brothers corresponding with the 9 circles of Hell.”

 

He pauses for questions before continuing, “Anyway, Jin’s one of the youngest brothers—supposed to be managing Sheol...another suburb, like Gehenna.  It all has to do with original _Covenant_ the Devil, our father, set up with ruler of Heaven—surely you’ve heard of God...” Abaddon mocks.

 

“But _anyhoot,_ because Seokjin—the little bitch—ran away, his duties were thrust upon Abas...and I’m using ‘thrust’ in the non-dicking way here.”

 

Hoseok chuckles, “Oh my God!” The older boy spits out before he catches himself, “—sorry, my bad...Holy Fuck!”

 

Abas giggles, “Nice save asshat... **not**!”

 

Hoseok sticks his tongue out at the demon.

 

Namjoon looks at Hoseok like he discovered the square root of pi in his basement, sitting next to a magenta-flavored unicorn named Phil.

 

“What?”  Hoseok asks, cocking his head at the younger boy, “You’re a genius...you don’t get any of this?”

 

“Uhm no—my degree’s in music Hobi—not in _All Things Monstrously Fucked_ with a minor in _Ancient-Fucking-Religion-That-No-One-Gives-A-Rat’s-Ass_ about!”  Namjoon whisper-screams, like Abaddon and Abas can’t hear him.

 

Hoseok giggles at Namjoon’s sudden outburst—body slumping forward into the younger boy’s lap, “They just wanna be together, Joonie—the long distance relationship isn’t working for them—obviously...not enough dickin’ going on.”  He laughs at the confusion on the younger boy’s face.

 

“Seriously!  You expect me to believe this fucking shit?  That t-this...t-this” he fumbles, hands waiving wildly around, “—whole, insane fucking affair is over the King of Gehenna not getting enough demon-dick up his ass?”  Namjoon’s glare bounces from Hoseok to Abas to King Abaddon.

 

“Well yeah...who wouldn’t want my cock?”  Abas questions Namjoon, eyes narrowing on the human.

 

“No.  Wait...” he says with a grin, “—what about the boy talking to Yoongi?  Hoseok, but not really...” Namjoon starts but he’s cut short as the other three explode into another fit of laughter.

 

“What!  What the fucking Hell?”  Namjoon’s a mellow soul, but this whole damn situation is starting to piss him the fuck off.

 

Without any hesitation Abas rises and moves to stand in front of Namjoon and Hoseok—where he instantly changes into Hoseok’s doppelganger, “Hi, nice to meet you...” he mocks, dropping into a half-assed curtsey, “—I’m the demon of lies and trickery...but I also dabble in illusions and invisibility...” he says chuckling, shifting back into his _‘real’_ body, resuming his seat next to Abaddon.

 

Namjoon can only stare at the entities in front of him, “How the fuck can I even process something this absurd...” he mutters out loud to no one, because they’re all still laughing at him.

 

“And what about my relationship with Jin—what about Hoseok’s blood pact with King Abaddon...what about...”

 

Just when Abaddon is about to answer the four are interrupted by the blaring of a trumpet, “Shit, I hope that’s not dad...” Abaddon’s gaze slips to Abas who starts to giggle at him.

 

“Stop worrying A, he **never** announces himself—he gets off on seeing one of us, balls deep in the other’s ass...”

 

Abaddon chuckles, “No shit, remember that one time...”

 

“Alright, show yourself...Abaddon, you lame mother fucker!  Where in fucking Hell did you put my husband?!”  An angry voice is heard shouting from outside the tent, but getting closer.

 

Namjoon looks at Hoseok in alarm, “No.  It can’t be, right?”

 

“Seokjin!”  Hoseok blurts out.

 

 

**To Be Continued**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> END CHAPTER NOTES:
> 
> Excerpt from: The Dictionary of Demons: Names of the Damned by Michelle Belanger
> 
> Abaddon: In the Book of Job and in Proverbs (books of the Bible), Abaddon is mentioned as a place of destruction, possibly equivalent in concept with the modern notion of Hell. However, in Revelation 9:11 (another book of the Bible), Abaddon is no longer the Abyss itself but is instead personified as the angel in charge of that Abyss. The name is translated in Greek to Apollyon, meaning “The Destroyer.” Both Abaddon and Apollyon were integrated into demonology as powerful princes of Hell. In Francis Barrett’s, The Magus, Abaddon is associated with the seventh mansion of the furies, and he is said to govern destruction and wasting. Gustav Davidson, in his classic Dictionary of Angels, describes Abaddon as the “Angel of the Abyss.” In Crowley’s edition of the Goetia, Abaddon is again mentioned, not as a being, but as a place mentioned in a binding.
> 
> Abas: In the Sacred Magic of Abramelin the Mage, Abas is listed as a demon of lies and trickery. He can be called upon to assist the magician in matters dealing with illusion as well as spells of invisibility. This demon also appears in the Mathers translation of the Clavicula Salomonis with the same associations. According to Driscoll’s edition of the Sworn Book, Abas is the king of the regions below the earth. His province includes the riches of the earth, and he is said to be able to locate and provide all manner of costly metals, including silver and gold. Additionally, he seems to be able to cause earthquakes, for it is said that he can pull down buildings and other structures and cause them to be destroyed. Finally, Abas and his minions can teach knowledge of the mixture of the elements, a possible reference to alchemy, although alchemical workings are not specifically described within the text. In the Clavicula Salomonis, the name of this demon is spelled Abac.
> 
> ________________________________________
> 
> Link: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abaddon
> 
> Gnostic texts: In the 3rd century Acts of Thomas, Abaddon is the name of a demon, or the devil himself.  
> Abaddon is given particularly important roles in two sources, a homily entitled "The Enthronement of Abbaton" by pseudo-Timothy of Alexandria, and the Apocalypse of Bartholomew.[14][page needed] In the homily by Timothy, Abbaton was first named Muriel, and had been given the task by God of collecting the earth that would be used in the creation of Adam. Upon completion of this task, the angel was appointed as a guardian. Everyone, including the angels, demons, and corporeal entities feared him. Abbaton was promised that any who venerated him in life could be saved. Abaddon is also said to have a prominent role in the Last Judgement, as the one who will take the souls to the Valley of Josaphat.[14] He is described in the Apocalypse of Bartholomew as being present in the Tomb of Jesus at the moment of his resurrection.[15]
> 
> ________________________________________


End file.
